


Sweet Ecstasy

by orphan_account



Series: Holiday 'verse [2]
Category: Big Time Rush RPF
Genre: Barebacking, M/M, Rimming, bottom!James, slight angst, top!Logan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-15
Updated: 2010-12-15
Packaged: 2017-12-06 10:40:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>deleted scene from <i>The Best Time of the Year</i>, which is basically nothing more than an excuse for more porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Ecstasy

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this comment left on _The Best Time of the Year_ : By the way, is it kinda perverted how I was hoping that Logan would stay upset from Carlos' "catcher" comment and tell James about it, and Logan would be top for once? Because I was totally hoping for that since there are so few high-quality, hot dom!Logan scenes.

James grabs Logan's hand, twining their fingers together loosely as they walk up the path to Logan's house. He's still a little choked up, words failing to convey the happiness he feels at the action of Logan's father. His intentions were simply to help decorate the tree, stringing lights and garland around it, not putting the star on top. He knows that's something big, something that holds a lot of meaning, and being asked to do that, especially with it being his first familial activity with Logan and his parents, it leaves him speechless.

Logan pushes open the door to his house and pulls James in with him, closing and locking it behind them. He slips out of his boots, waiting for James to remove his before they move to the living room, throwing themselves down onto the sofa. Logan immediately sidles up next to James, reaching out to the coffee table and grabbing the remote for the TV. He settles back against James, turning the TV on and flicking through the channels before he finds something suitable and lets the remote fall to the sofa beside him.

"I told you my parents would love you," Logan says softly, shifting his position so his head is resting on James's thigh.

James turns his attention to Logan, his hand moving to card through Logan's hair. "Your parents are amazing. No wonder where you get it from," he says in response, a smile playing at his lips.

Logan beams at the compliment given to both him and his parents, knows just how lucky he is that his parents are so accepting and supportive. He's so lucky to have them and he can't imagine how different his life would be if they weren't so supportive. He turns his gaze to the TV, sighing contentedly as James massages his scalp softly.

James is half watching TV, half watching Logan when he feels his phone vibrate against his leg. He lifts hips off the sofa, jostling Logan's head slightly, as he pulls his phone from his pocket.

_How'd it go with Logan's parents?_

"Who is it?" Logan asks as he resituates his head on James's thigh.

"Oh, just Kendall being nosy," James replies with a quiet laugh.

Logan hmm's in response and allows his eyes to close slightly, tiredness settling in.

_'Really well. They're so awesome.'_ James taps out, hitting send when he's finished.

_'sweet. how's logan?'_

James's brows furrow in confusion at Kendall's question. _'he's fine, why?'_

He stares down at his phone for what seems like ages before he finally gets another text from Kendall.

_'oh. you know, just curious.'_

James knows when Kendall is lying to him, even through text. It's this freaky connection they all have, especially after spending so much time together.

_'seriously kendall. why?'_ James presses, not letting the situation go until he gets an answer.

_'you'll have to ask Logan about that. i shouldn't have said anything. ttyl bro.'_

James groans in frustration at Kendall's lack of help. He sets his phone to the side as his mind tries to process what could possibly be wrong with Logan. Coming up with nothing, he huffs out a sigh and fixes his gaze on Logan who's staring right back at him.

"You okay?" Logan asks, growing concerned at James's sudden change in mood.

"I could ask you the same thing." James feels like an ass the moment the words leave his mouth, coming out harsher than he intended. "Sorry, m'sorry. You'd tell me if something was bothering you, right?" James tries again, his voice mellowed out.

"Of course I would," Logan replies. "Why're you asking?"

"Kendall just asked how you were doing and when I asked why he was asking, he said he was just curious and we both know Kendall rarely asks how someone is unless there's a reason for concern, so I asked him again, and he said I had to ask you," James says in one breath, his face reddening at his lack of breath.

“Oh,” is Logan’s only response, his eyes moving away from James.

“So? Is something bothering you?”

“I don’t know. Not really. I mean, Carlos made some stupid comment yesterday and it got to me a little more than it should have,” Logan concedes.

“Am I going to have to beat him up? Because I really don’t want to; that would suck.”

“James, no.” Logan’s heart swells at how overprotective James can be.

“Good, because I don’t think I would have been able to,” James admits with a laugh. “Are you gonna tell me what he said?”

“It was nothing, really.”

“Logan.”

“Fine,” Logan huffs out, rising into a sitting position next to James. “Kendall was asking how things were going between us and I told him they were going really well, and then Carlos being Carlos decided to ask who’s the ‘pitcher’ and who’s the ‘catcher’, and I told him I wasn’t going to answer that. He apologized right away, but he must have thought I wasn’t listening or something because almost right after, he whispered to Kendall that I was definitely the catcher. It’s stupid. I shouldn’t have even gotten upset over it,” Logan rambles, feeling embarrassed that he allowed something so juvenile to affect him so much.

“I see. Carlos had no business asking a question like that, even if he was joking. That’s no one’s business but ours.” James hates that he wasn’t with Logan when it happened. Thinking about it, he decides it was probably for the best. He might have ended up saying something stupid in retaliation to Carlos, and that would have just started a nasty argument that none of them would want, especially during the holiday season.

“James, it’s fine. I swear,” Logan says with finality, wanting nothing more than for the conversation to end.

“Okay, I believe you.” James agrees easily, not wanting their happy mood to decrease any more than it already has. “It’s pretty late. We should head to sleep,” James suggests as he looks at the clock.

Logan agrees with a nod of his head and rises off the sofa, moving down the hallway to his bedroom with James following a few steps behind. He pulls his shirt over his head and unbuttons his jeans, letting them pool around his ankles before stepping out of them and kicking them to the side. He turns and finds James in a similar state of undress walking into the bathroom.

They brush their teeth side by side, their eyes locked on each other in the reflection of the mirror. They share matching smiles with white foam spilling messily across their lips. They rinse and dry their mouths and retreat back into Logan’s bedroom, climbing into the bed. James pulls Logan against him, his arm draped loosely around Logan’s waist. They fall asleep quickly, their day having been exhausting albeit exciting.

~*~

James wakes to find Logan’s side of the bed empty and a warm sensation surrounding his cock. His eyes fly open in response and his hands grip the bed sheets tightly.

“L-logan. W-what are y-you do-doing?” James stutters out, his voice breathy and sleep laden.

Logan hums around James's cock in response and rubs the dry pad of his thumb across James's hole. James thrusts into the wet warmth of Logan's mouth, trying to ignore the slight sting of Logan dipping his thumb into his opening. Logan licks at the head, his tongue hot and heavy and soso perfect. 

James is wide awake now, breathy moans spilling from his lips, his legs spread wantonly. 

Logan pulls off James's cock with a resounding pop. He trails his lips down the shaft, his tongue laying tiny licks against the pulsing vein. He fastens his lips to the base and sucks hard, chuckling softly when James’s hips rise off the bed in response. He moves his lips lower, his tongue flat as he licks at James's balls. He alternates sucking them into his mouth, rolling them with a swirl of his tongue.

James is writhing against the bed, broken moans falling from his parted lips.

Logan pulls off, sitting back on his legs. "Turn around. Hands and knees," he orders James.

James looks over at him, his eyes cloudy and his pupils blown wide. When he makes no movement, Logan grabs his hips and flips him, James falling to the mattress.

"Hands and knees," Logan barks out, punctuating his order with a rough slap to James's ass. 

James slowly rises to his hands and knees, his head falling to his chest. His back is perfectly straight, his pert ass sticking out. 

Logan groans, his eyes rolling back at the sight before him. He runs a hand down the expanse of James’s back, feeling the ripples of muscle and the knobs of his spine. He slides his palm across the curve of James's ass, kneading the mound of flesh with his hand as he goes. He lowers his head and trails his lips down James’s spine, stopping at the cleft of his ass.

He flattens his tongue and licks a broad strip across James’s hole, rewarded with a loud mewl and a shiver from James. He repeats the action while reaching around James’s hip and grasping his cock firmly, stroking from base to tip. He rubs his thumb across the head, smearing around the generous amount of pre-cum gathered in the slit. He removes his hand after a few quick strokes and pulls it back, pressing his middle finger into James’s opening and licking around it. He thrusts his finger in and out, the movement eased by his saliva.

“Logan, need more, please,” James gasps, his voice dripping with want.

Logan smirks and removes his finger, blowing a breath of warm air against his hole. He lets out a guttural moan as he sees James’s opening twitch at the sensation.

“Lube, James. Give me the lube,” Logan demands, his hand rubbing at the small of James’s back.

James reaches a shaky hand out to the bedside table, pulling the drawer open and blindly feeling around for the lube. When it’s finally in his grasp he removes his hand from the drawer and shuts it, flinging his arm back to hand the tube to Logan.

Logan eagerly grabs it, flipping open the cover and coating his fingers liberally. He closes the cap on the bottle and drops it to the bed, trailing a slick finger over the ring of muscle. He presses two fingers in, feeling James clench around them. With his free hand, he reaches back around James’s hip and wraps his hand around James’s cock, his thumb rubbing back and forth across the head as James relaxes around him.

Logan begins thrusting his fingers in and out, twisting and rotating them to open James up. He brushes his fingers against James’s prostate and James moans in response, his arms giving out at the sheer pleasure coursing through him. He holds himself up on his forearms, his ass sticking out further into the air.

Realizing he’s still in the constrictive fabric of his boxers, Logan removes his fingers from where they’re stilled inside James and pushes his boxers down his legs, the task awkward but not unmanageable. When his boxers have successfully landed on the floor, Logan grabs the lube and pours a small amount into his palm before tossing it to the side, the bottle now unneeded. He spreads the substance liberally over his cock, thrusting into his own grip. He’s so hard, the tip of his cock dark and leaking.

He lines himself with James’s entrance, pressing the tip of his cock in and grabbing onto James’s hips. With one sharp snap of his hips, he’s fully buried inside James who’s clenching around him as he tries to relax at the sudden widening and filling. When he feels James is relaxed enough, he pulls back and rolls his hips forward, his grip on James’s hips tightening.

James has the side of his face pressed against the mattress, his eyes half-lidded as Logan thrusts in and out of him. His hair is matted to his forehead, his bottom lip swollen from where it’s held between his teeth. He’s thrusting back against Logan, a slew of moans building in his throat as Logan slides perfectly against his prostate.

“Logan, Logan. Please, please. I can’t, please,” James babbles out, his voice wrecked.

“Touch yourself, James,” Logan grunts, slamming forcefully into James, his fingers digging tight enough to leave bruises.

James moves slowly, lifting and holding himself up on one arm while the other wraps tightly around his leaking cock, stroking in tandem with Logan’s thrusts. The position is perfect, Logan hitting his prostate with every snap of his hips. James can’t hold on much longer and when he feels the blunt edge of Logan’s nails digging into the skin stretched across his hipbone, that’s all it takes for him to shudder and come apart at the seams, spilling in thick spurts across his hand and bed.

James is ready to collapse against the bed, but Logan’s grip on his hips holds him in place as he continues thrusting into James, his own orgasm being wrenched from the pit of his stomach as James contracts around him. It shakes his entire core, his body trembling from the force of it.

Logan pulls out and collapses on the bed, James flopping on his back next to him.

“What in the world was that, Logan?” James asks, his chest rising and falling rapidly as he tries to catch his breath.

“That good, huh?” Logan boasts proudly, a smirk on his lips.

“Jerk,” James teases, groaning when he moves and realizing he’s in the wet spot. “I knew what Carlos said bothered you more than you let on.”

“So what if it did? Tell me that wasn’t one of the best orgasms you’ve ever had.”

“I’m not saying it wasn’t. You being all forceful, and your tongue. Jesus, that tongue. Why in the world don’t you take charge more often?”

“Because I like it when you’re in me, stretching me, filling me,” Logan explains softly. “But now, I’d really enjoy it if we were to switch it up a bit.”

“Remind me to thank Carlos, because I really love that idea.”

Logan laughs in response, hooking his leg over James’s and resting his head on James’s chest.

“By the way, when did my boxer briefs come off?”

Logan absolutely guffaws, the force of his laughter shaking his entire body. “You’re kind of dead to the world when you’re asleep, James.”

James shakes his head in disbelief, slinging his arm around Logan’s back. He’s content to laze there, not quite ready to start their day.


End file.
